Flashbacks
by luvlifecharm
Summary: What happens when the typical Hermione Granger took a trip down the memory lane and discovers back what exactly happened at the Yule Ball and after that? And what about the sexy blonde that every girl couldn't keep their eyes off? LEMON alert! Dramione.


Flashbacks.

The sky darkened as the thunder rumbled, a sign showing that it's going to rain. Just like frogs falling down from the sky, it was unexpected. Within the minute, the rain began pouring - from a light drizzle to a mid shower. I looked outside from my window, noticing how the raindrops trickled slowly yet gently down the smooth clear glass. It rained a lot this week and the things around had began to bore me. I got nothing to do and even if I try to keep myself occupied, it wouldn't last very long.

Running my fingers through my brown hair, I closed my eyes and leaned back against the chair. How I missed the wonderful years in Hogwarts. It seems like it's just yesterday when I just stepped into the huge bright castle as a first year student. It was also my first in meeting both Harry and Ron. Thinking of them makes me wonder how are they both doing as their first week as an Auror had just commenced. I smiled lightly at the thought of Ron trying hard to get the hang of this whole Auror thing while Harry danced smoothly across the job.

Another thunder rumbled as I went back to my thoughts. I could still remember Draco Malfoy, the name which I resented very much back then. He was nevertheless a horrid person and a dickhead by heart. Always picking on people and making bad jokes, he never fails to twitch a nerve inside me. Despite all those, I have found a slight attraction to his male persona and I blame it all on nature. Nature has its ways in working its magic on the worst asshole around that looks like a super massive sex icon. There's no doubt that the man had the looks and the body…I was just hoping maybe in time there'll be more to it.

It all started out in the fourth year when I truly had admitted that I have a small crush on the blonde Slytherin. I did not know when, how or why that crush had developed but seeing him all suited up in his tuxedo as he walked through that big mahogany door for the Yule Ball had took my breath away. Though luckily I wasn't the only one that got breath-taken away by his handsome looks; people like Ginny, Lavender, Pavarti and most of the girls in the room were having the same condition as I had the other night.

Beside him was this black-haired girl, clinging his arm as if holding it for her dear life. She was non other than Pansy. How I envy her at that very moment. She looked gorgeous in her dark green dress that wrapped around her slim waist and reveals the side of her never-ending long pale leg. I looked back at the Malfoy heir and noticed that the look that portrayed on his face didn't quite much show that he enjoyed having Pansy slithering around him. I tried hard not to stare at the couple as I remembered I had a date for myself with the very famous Viktor Krum.

Viktor wasn't the most intelligent person in the room but he's enough charming to ask me to be is date. I turned back to take a final quick glance at Draco and to my luck, he had caught my eye. I couldn't remember what I felt when we locked eyes…all I remember is that I could feel the heat creeping up my cheeks. I didn't hesitate for a second to turn around and find Viktor, pretending that the thing between Draco and I had never existed. After an hour of pure fun, Viktor offered to fetch me a glass of punch before he disappeared off through the other side of the ballroom. I then spotted Harry and Ron sitting alone at their table. It seems as though both their dates had gone off with someone else. Maybe all they need is just a little company - so I walked up to them, beaming, proving that I really can enjoy and have a good time at the ball.

Ron, just as always, was infuriated and placed all the blame on me for spoiling their fun moment. Not understanding why and annoyed by the sudden blame, I snapped at Ron and had an argument with him as he strode off with Harry. Needless to say, Harry didn't speak up, afraid to be in the middle of the both of us. I might add that it was quite unfair of me to just place him there in the middle as I get more and more irritated by Ron's moody behaviour. The part where Harry was standing next to Ron made me think that Harry would side on the red head instead of me. A few minutes later, I broke down and felt this huge feeling of mixed emotion of disappointment and anger. Both Harry and Ron were out of my sight, probably went back to the Gryffindor Towers.

I sighed as I got back up to my feet and decided to head towards the Astronomy Tower - it's the best place to go to clear my mind. My long gown trailed after me as I walked through the silent halls of the castle. Upon reaching to my destination, what I realized that the place was already occupied by someone and it's too late for me to turn back. **"Granger."** He acknowledged. I stood there at my spot for awhile, taking in the looks of the Slytherin Prince. The top of his shirt was already unbuttoned, revealing his beautifully toned chest. I couldn't believe I'm saying this but he looked hot and very attractive. **"Thought it was Pansy,"** he added as he gazed out to the stars. There was this tone of his voice, if I'd not mistaken, had sounded relief. I kept silent for awhile before walking up beside him. Then a long silence fell between us. I turned to my left, facing Draco. He seemed so pleasant and for the moment, I simply thought that the person standing there could not be him.

"**You thought I was Pansy?"** I feigned horror.

Draco just shot me a smile and shrugged casually. I felt my heart leap when I received that charming smile, such a rarity to see the guy having his lips curved up into a gentle grin. Wait…hold up. Why is he like that? Where's that evil little Draco we all know about? Thoughts went through my head as I pondered about his new approach to people. But then again, his looks were breath-taking and especially those mesmerizing silvery blue eyes….

"**You can stop staring at me now, Granger."**

His voice chimed in my ear, snapping me out of my trance. I turned away and blushed hardly. Once again, I wasn't aware of myself staring at the handsome young blonde in front of me. Out of the blue, I felt my head being tilted back and meeting straight at a pair of his striking eyes.

"**You looked very beautiful tonight, too."**

That made me blushed even harder and I tried to look down but I found it impossible, his firm grip beneath my chin were too strong. After that was a moment so shocking but yet it felt like a total bliss. Draco moved towards me ever so slowly before implanting a kiss upon my lips. I could swear my heart stopped beating that very moment before he pulled back and smirked. I was awe-struck by that move. It was simple and short…and I never felt more "wantful" over it.

I snaked my hands around his neck before pulling him closer to me. I could feel his hard chest against my body, our skins are only separated by his white shirt and the thin material of my evening gown. Draco's hands were then around my waist which made it down slowly to my ass, caressing it gently. The feeling of wanting him filled the pit of my stomach as he sucked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gave him his wish without hesitation and soon felt his professional tongue exploring my mouth. There were a few times our tongues clashed and I could taste the sweetness of his champagne he'd just drank. We slowly broke the kiss and found ourselves looking deep into each other's eyes. There were lust in it and both of us knew about it. Without a word, he scooped me up and I clung tightly around his neck. I don't know where he's taking me but it seemed as though I didn't give a damn at all; as long as I'm with him, I guess everything will be fine…for now.

We reached into his very own room at the Slytherin dormitory. Lucius must have wanted his son to have a room for his own. Draco laid me down on the bed before examining my body. Teasing him a little, I unhurriedly slipped out of my dress and let it rolled down to the floor. Draco licked his lips before I reached out to him and hungrily met his lips again. We fought for who managed to unbotton his shirt first before moving down to his trousers. It wasn't before long I found myself laying below a man who only had his boxers on while I'm in my matching red-on-black bra and thong.

Draco was trying to unhook my bra as I rubbed his dick against his boxers. I heard him groan with pleasure as I fastened the pace. He finally managed to unhook it and tossed it to the side before sucking on my nipples as his right hand massaged his way to my right breast. I released a small moan from my mouth and immediately pulled down his boxers. I could see his long dick dangling in between his spread-opened legs. I got my free hands and started massaging it, rubbing up and down from a slow to a quick pace. He groaned loudly once more. Draco then shifted his whole body then, having his penis in front of my face as he skilfully removed my thong with his teeth. I took in his dick on the same moment his tongue licked pleasurably around my clitoris. Another moan escaped from my lips when he plunged two fingers inside me and moved it in and out at a rhythm. I continued sucking his erected dick, sucking and blowing until he cum inside my mouth.

The Malfoy heir then altered the position again, spreading my legs wide as I took a deep breath. He entered me slowly, and I knew he was afraid that he would've hurt me; it was all written through his eyes. He throbbed on me gently, pushing in and out as I quietly groaned in ecstasy. Draco was definitely the Slytherin Sex God every girl talked about. I felt my pleasure rising as he quickens the pace.

"**Yeah! Oooh…yeah!"** I moaned, gripping tightly at the sheets of his bed.

"**Dra-co…oh, Draco!"** I cried out his name, savouring his lips that he once again implanted on mine. The time soon arrived when we reached our climax. Both of us leaned back and cum inside ourselves. We were both sweating hard before deciding to hit on the pillows. I slept that night with his cock inside of me. As I sleep, I could feel once or twice his cock had throbbed against me, giving us another moment of sexual pleasure.

I snapped out of my flashbacks as the rain stopped. I felt a bit tight and wet in between my legs. That was my first and most pleasurable sex I've ever had. Draco was still my Slytherin Sex God. He has the perfect body and sexy look that not every girl can resist it. I got up from my seat and headed towards the fireplace after grabbing my bag. I was suppose to meet him at his mansion after the rain had stopped. It wasn't long ago when I spotted Draco at the pub where he then invited me for diner over at his place. It was certain that I would go - who knows where will we end up to…probably in his bed. But this time, I've got a few special surprises for him. He would never expect that sexy lingerie I've bought specially for him underneath this trench coat and a bag full of Muggle technology they use in their sexual routine.

Guess this "dinner" in his mansion would be quite an enjoyable one after all.


End file.
